<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room Service by TheARTboss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891545">Room Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss'>TheARTboss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ikkaku has rules, Keigo in the middle, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yumichika breaks them anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what Keigo planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Keigo/Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo/Madarame Ikkaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another quarantine fic. </p>
<p>I've actually never written a threesome, so this was fun. Going to start chipping away at some of my abandoned stories now to finish them off, but there will probably be more PWP fics in the meantime. </p>
<p>This fic was not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keigo had pictured losing his virginity underneath a huge bosom and soft thighs. </p>
<p>He had pictured meeting her at school, maybe she was in the class above him or a new transfer student. They would accidentally bump into each other in the hall, both laughing when their eyes met in apology. He would wait a few days, maybe find a reason to pass by her in the hall a few more times before he would ask her on a date. Mizuiro would make fun of him but he would take her to an aquarium first. </p>
<p>Kiego liked all the glass because he would be able to watch her face as the date progressed. Then they would do a coffee date. Dinners. Maybe lunches at school. He would take his time, but he would actually put some damn time into something for the first time in his life and he would woo her! </p>
<p>Then, when the time was right, they would go to a hotel and...dare he say it...make love. </p>
<p>“Ikkaku, I think you lost his attention.” The deep and unpleasant voice of Keigo’s unwanted houseguest #2, Yumichika, laughed as if he wasn’t in the middle of unbuckling Keigo’s shorts. </p>
<p>“This isn’t what I meant when I asked if you wanted anything!” Keigo tried to grab onto his shorts before this was a fist in his hair making him look directly at unwanted houseguest #1. “What are you--”</p>
<p>“Oi, keep your eye on the prize here.” Ikkaku’s voice was rough, the hand holding Keigo’s hair pulling harder making Keigo open his mouth before being pulled into a rough kiss. </p>
<p>Kiss. </p>
<p>Keigo was kissing a bald man. </p>
<p>“Dear god…” Keigo gasped for breath as Ikkaku separated only for a second but it was because in the kiss, the bald man had grabbed the hem of Keigo’s t-shirt and was now pulling it off the teen so fast that Keigo was surprised it didn’t rip. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“Not bad.” Ikkaku smirked at Keigo, grabbing the teens hair one more time. </p>
<p>Keigo didn’t get to say anything as he was pulled forward into another kiss. His pulse was hammering against his chest, he reached out to push the other man but then suddenly he was grabbing Ikkaku’s shirt because Yumichika had pulled down his underwear and his shorts in one swoop and the air was so cold. Yumichika seemed to chuckle at something before rubbing his hands up Keigo’s legs causing the teen to shiver before he purred into Keigo’s ear, “Not bad at all.” </p>
<p>“I’m going to die.” Keigo gasped again, Ikkaku pulling him forward so he was up against the larger, still fully dressed, body. </p>
<p>“Hey, I said you could touch but that’s it. I saw him first.” Ikkaku ignored Keigo as he glared at his friend. Keigo couldn’t see what the other man was doing but was sure it was pouting by the way Ikkaku’s chest vibrated with silent laughter. </p>
<p>Suddenly there were hands on Keigo’s hips, and he heard the purr again. “Only touching.”</p>
<p>“My heart…” Keigo whined, he was sure he was having a heart attack, he almost couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the blood rushing in his ears. </p>
<p>“You should worry more about your body.” Ikkaku took a step back and proceeded to peel off his already tight shirt to reveal all the muscles that Keigo had only thought might be under the fabric. </p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Why was everyone in better shape than him?! </p>
<p>“Why me?” Keigo asked desperately before he was pulled into another kiss. It was hot, Ikkaku’s tongue attacking his mouth, Keigo could feel himself reacting to it and tried to move his hands to hide it but then they were moving and he was suddenly falling forward. </p>
<p>Bed. </p>
<p>They had officially moved to the bed. </p>
<p>Ikkaku was now grinning up at him, the hot muscled bastard, his large hands on Keigo’s thighs as he pulled the naked teen forward so that Keigo could feel the large bulge that was beneath him. Oh. Oh. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>He was going to have sex. </p>
<p>Keigo knew his face was flushed as the hands on his hips started running down his thighs then back up again. He felt thinner hands on his shoulders, rubbing the skin before running through his hair in a relaxing way, it took him a few seconds to realize that he was finally catching his breath. </p>
<p>These guys were good. </p>
<p>“What’s your favorite feature?” Yumichika’s voice was so nice, Keigo found himself closing his eyes for a second before he was pinched by Ikkaku who was still smiling at him. Keigo wasn’t sure what Yumichika meant but the first word out of his mouth made his face go beet red for many reasons. </p>
<p>“Breast.”</p>
<p>“Hoho…” Yumichika’s laugh sent a warm shiver down Keigo’s spine before suddenly he was being pushed forward. “Did you hear that Ikkaku?”</p>
<p>Ikkaku’s face was flushed, not nearly as red as what Keigo assumed his own face but soon Keigo’s half hard cock was nestled between the bald man’s well defined pecs and Keigo suddenly found himself wanting to die again. </p>
<p>“Next time say mouth.” Ikkaku grinned and Keigo had a moment to shake his head furiously when he saw a fang in that smile. </p>
<p>“Now now, you have such nice breasts.” Yumichika’s hands were now around Keigo, grabbing onto the teen’s cock with hands covered in lube. Judging by the cherry scent, it was definitely from Keigo’s stash under his bed. </p>
<p>“They are pretty nice.” Ikkaku grinned as the lube was also spreading against his chest. “You’re gonna like this, fucker.”</p>
<p>Keigo just nodded his head, feeling the heat of Yumichika against his back, Ikkaku’s hands against his hips, suddenly both men were pushing his body against Ikkaku and the slide was so agonizingly good that Keigo let out a mewl as he watched his now almost achingly hard cock slide against the firm skin of Ikkaku’s chest. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Oh god. </p>
<p>“He definitely likes it.” Ikkaku seemed to be talking to Yumichika but Kiego didn’t care. He was getting his first boob job from a man with spectacular muscles -- the lube and the friction of his cock against the skin was almost too much. Keigo felt his eyes start to glaze over but suddenly the hands on his thighs were against his chest, each hand grabbing a nipple and pulling. Keigo had to grab Ikkaku’s shoulders to stop from falling over, he hissed at the pain on his chest, not sure if he liked it but kept moving his hips. </p>
<p>So close. </p>
<p>He was so close. </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a finger rubbing lube against his entrance, pressing in slowly so that Keigo couldn’t miss the sensation. “Hey-”</p>
<p>“Yumichika…” Ikkaku’s voice had gotten deeper as he gave his friend some kind of warning, his hands still tugging at Keigo’s nipples in a way that was making Keigo’s cock twitch now that his hips had stopped thrusting. </p>
<p>“Just touching~!” Yumichika’s finger slid further and Keigo bit his lip to try and keep any noise inside. Both the unwanted guests clicked their tongues at Keigo’s reaction causing the teen to sweat, afraid of what was going to happen next but also, desperately needing to cum. </p>
<p>He needed to cum so bad. </p>
<p>“Move him.” Ikkaku grunted and that was the only warning Keigo got before he was suddenly being lifted and spun around. There was shuffling as Ikkaku threw his pants to the other side of the room and then Keigo's legs were suddenly being spread as his back hit Ikkaku’s rather lubed up chest. His breath caught in his throat at the size of Ikkaku’s erection, his brain trying to do some math before he was staring at a still rather fully clothed Yumichika in front of him. Yumichika pulled Keigo forward, forcing the teen to grab Ikkaku’s knees to stabilize himself before he was pulled into a kiss. </p>
<p>Ikkaku’s kisses were like a battle. </p>
<p>One that Keigo knew he wouldn’t win. </p>
<p>Yumichika’s kisses were softer but somehow deadlier. Keigo tried to pull back but Ikkaku’s hand on his back kept him forward before he suddenly felt more fingers near his entrance. </p>
<p>“Ikkaku isn’t as patient as I am, hope you don’t mind.” Yumichika’s voice whispered against Keigo’s jaw before he bit down on the teen’s lips and then returned to the kiss. Keigo didn’t have to ask what he meant because suddenly two fingers were sliding into him, the smell of his cherry lube hitting his nose one more time before fingers continued their work. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Oh fuck. </p>
<p>“Oh fucking fuck.” Keigo gasped into Yumichika’s mouth. He was holding onto the other man now, he could barely trust his arms since his whole body was shaking. “Please.”</p>
<p>A third finger went in just as Keigo got used to the two and he teen found his eyes watering. </p>
<p>It was too much. </p>
<p>Way too much. </p>
<p>“Shhh…” Yumichika was kissing him again. His slender hands working their way down Keigo’s body, up and down a few times before they found his nipples and started to rub against both of the nubs making Keigo push back against Ikkaku’s fingers in surprise. “Hoho?”</p>
<p>“Please.” Keigo whined this time, not quite sure what he wanted from either of them but sure that he would get something if he asked nicely enough. The fingers inside him pressed in twice more before suddenly they were gone and Keigo was being shoved forward so that his arms were on his mattress now. Yumichika was stroking his face and his hair, the teen taking a deep breath before suddenly something larger was pushing in. </p>
<p>“God…” Keigo’s arms gave out immediately and he gasped into his own blankets and he felt Ikkaku enter him slowly. Oh, it felt so nice. The stretch hurt, it was weird, but Keigo felt like he was being stretched in the best kind of way. He was so full and Ikkaku’s hands were so tight on his waist. </p>
<p>“How does he feel?” Yumichika’s voice was so close but Keigo couldn’t see him. Could just feel fingers rubbing against his skin as Ikkaku started rocking into him more and more. </p>
<p>“So tight.” Ikkaku actually sounded breathless and if it wasn’t for the fact that his cock was already leaking precum like a broken sink, Keigo might have been proud of the effect his body was having on the bald man but as it was, he just wanted to cum so bad. </p>
<p>His body was going to explode. </p>
<p>“Yo, sit up.” Ikkaku growled and at first Keigo thought he was speaking to him but when his arms were pulled back so that Keigo was lifted from the bed, he could see Yumichika sitting in front of him with him with a smirk. Ikkaku’s grip on his arms brought Keigo into a different kind of position, he felt like somehow Ikkaku was getting deeper inside of him. He could hear the men speaking to each other but couldn’t pay attention. </p>
<p>He really was going to explode. </p>
<p>“Give his mouth something to do before he wakes his sister with these noises.” Ikkaku’s voice was so rough. Keigo found himself nodding to the suggestion. </p>
<p>Yes. </p>
<p>Please. </p>
<p>Please don’t wake his sister. </p>
<p>There were hands against his face and Keigo finally focused on Yumichika again to see the other man stroking his own cock which was now near Keigo’s face. He wasn’t sure what his expression was like, probably blissed out of his mind, but as soon as Yumichika’s cock touched his lips Keigo found himself opening his mouth wide. </p>
<p>He was so full. </p>
<p>He felt so good. </p>
<p>“He’s sloppy.” Yumichika’s voice sounded happy about that and so Keigo continued to suck. Trying to think about what he would want for a blow job but his thoughts kept getting derailed by every thrust of Ikkaku’s hips. </p>
<p>Good. </p>
<p>This was so good. </p>
<p>“We’re going to do this every night we’re in this town.” Ikkaku’s voice was like gravel and Keigo didn’t care, he was just nodding. “Every night.”</p>
<p>Keigo didn’t have to worry about responding because suddenly he was pulled so far back that Yumichika’s cocked popped out of his both. He took a deep breath, trying to get his bearings, before he was twisted around. Ikkaku grabbing both his legs and nearly bending Keigo in half as he slid back in a singular thrust. </p>
<p>“FUCK!” Keigo gasped but suddenly Ikkaku’s mouth was over his own and they were kissing again. </p>
<p>It was like he was being fucked from both ends by Ikkaku now. Ikkaku’s tongue in his mouth, Ikkaku’s cock in his ass. Ikkaku all over him, around him. Keigo felt his toes start to curl and his body tense. </p>
<p>Ikkaku pulled back just enough to smirk down at Keigo, the larger man grabbing the teen’s cock and then Keigo felt the world go white around him in just two pulls. </p>
<p>Explosion.</p>
<p>He had exploded. </p>
<p>Finally. </p>
<p>“This is...probably…” Keigo started as he tried to catch his breath. He felt something sticky when he went to wipe his hair out his face and found his hair covered in cum, which he blinked at before turning to see Yumichika smirking down at him, clearly satisfied. </p>
<p>“You okay?” </p>
<p>Keigo blinked again before turning to the man that was still leaning over him. Ikkaku was clearly just as exhausted but somehow he was on his own feet. Keigo found himself nodding until Ikkaku did move, finally sliding out, and then Kiego felt cum dribble down his thighs as they were placed down. Ikkaku had not worn a condom. </p>
<p>“I’m glad I can’t get pregnant.” Keigo tried to sit up unsuccessfully before falling back on his bed. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean we can’t still try.” Ikkaku smiled down at him before lifting the teen up bridal style. Keigo tried to protest but was completely ignored as Ikkaku started heading to the door. “Where’s the bathroom? Need to clean up before this crap dries.”</p>
<p>Yumichika yelled something about taking care of the bed but Keigo didn’t pay it much mind as he felt his eyes droop.</p>
<p>He prayed his sister was still asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>